Użytkownik:Rainui/Brudnopis
Iorweth/ Ciekawostki *Iorweth potrafi pięknie grać na flecie. Melodia, którą gra podczas pierwszego spotkania z Geraltem, to fragment średniowiecznego hymnu „Stella splendens in monte” (odsłuch). Należy on do zbioru pieśni Llibre Vermell de Montserrat, *Na lewej piersi i obojczyku ma tatuaż. *Iorweth ma wyłamanych kilka górnych zębów po prawej stronie szczęki. *Nie ma prawego oka. **W II akcie gry można go spotkać bez opaski na oku (tylko w „Ścieżce Iorwetha”), **Według popularnej teorii, Iorweth stracił oko w pojedynku z pewnym rycerzem który dzierżył tą samą włócznię, którą ugodzono Sabrinę Glevissig. Ich starcie było tak gwałtowne, że sama włócznia złamała się na elfie w pół. Dzięki czemu Iorweth został posiadaczem jej grotu. *Elf zakochany jest w Saskii, prawdopodobnie z wzajemnością, *Iorweth jest na okładce trzeciego wydania Krwi elfów, chociaż w sadze jest tylko wspominany. *Znał Yaevinna i nie zgadzał się całkowicie z jego poglądami. *W grze Wiedźmin zostaje wspomniany przez Yaevinna. W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yaevinn jest wspomniany przez niego. *Był na liście skazanych oficerów Scoia'tael z brygady Vrihedd. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób uniknął śmierci. *W akcie I, w rozmowie Iorwetha z Geraltem, można znaleźć odwołanie do utworu The Doors „Riders on the Storm” – „...A ty będziesz wył tak głośno, że usłyszą cię jeźdźcy burzy”. *Łuk Iorwetha to zefhar. *Zręcznie włada wszelką bronią białą. *Nosi małe tarcze na przewieszonym przez ramię pasie, które są insygniami przywódców oddziałów specjalnych północnych królestw. Jednym z nich jest symbol Zakonu Płonącej Róży. Do „kolekcji” brakuje mu tylko symbolu przywódcy Niebieskich Pasów, Vernona Roche'a. *Iorweth (spolszczane na Jorweth) to także walijski ród królewski. *Vernon Roche, w odpowiedzi na kąśliwą uwagę elfa, określa go niezbyt cenzuralnym mianem „''zwykłego skurwysyna''”, na początku aktu I. *Kiedy przy drugim spotkaniu Geralt przypomni Iorwethowi, że Flotsam, które atakuje, też jest zamieszkane przez elfy i krasnoludy, ten mu powie, że niewiele się oni różnią od ludzi. *Był mocno przekonany o słuszności swoich poglądów, co powodowało że miał mylne przekonania na temat Foltesta, którego podczas rozmowy z Geraltem, określił słowami „Foltest był rasistą. Pozwalał, żeby w Temerii prześladowano starsze rasy”. Nie było to prawdą, gdyż na spotkaniu w Hagge, kiedy królowie rozmawiają o atakach Wiewiórek, Foltest przychylił się do planu ich pacyfikacji mówiąc, że uważa to za tragedię, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. *W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon miał wraz z kilkoma Scoia'tael pojawić się w Novigradzie, w piwnicy domu w dzielnicy nieludzi. Geralt miał trafić do niego, gdy ten grał na flecie tę samą piosenkę, co w poprzedniej części. *Podczas zadania „Pływające więzienie” mówi „Łatwe jak lembas z masłem”, co jest nawiązaniem do Władcy Pierścieni. *W Vergen, gdy Filippa wspomina o legendarnych 20 pierścieniach mocy jako potencjalnym źródle energii potrzebnej do uratowania Saskii, elf dopowiada „Jeden by wszystkie zgromadzić i w ciemności związać” Jest to oczywiście nawiązanie do Wielkiego Pierścienia z Trylogii Tolkiena. *Na karcie do gwinta Francesca Findabair - Najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie, obok Franceski widoczny jest Iorweth. *Głosu Iorwethowi użyczył Tomasz Borkowski. *Pojawia się w pożegnaniu białego wilka na ślubie Geralta i Yennefer. *Podczas wykonywania zlecenia na królową harpii, można odnaleś zaklęty w niebieskim krysztale sen elfa, z którego możemy się dowiedzieć że Iorweth marzy o życiu w pokoju i w cieple własnego ogniska domowego. Vernon Roche/Ciekawostki *Jeżeli źle poprowadzimy rozmowę z Vernonem na początku gry, Geralt zginie, *Nakrycie głowy Vernona to chaperon, szczególnie popularny w późnym średniowieczu. Chaperon nosił też Urban Horn, postać z trylogii o wojnach husyckich Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, *Postać Vernona Roche'a zawiera wiele nawiązań do Urbana Horna, jednego z głównych bohaterów Trylogii Husyckiej. Podobnie jak on, Roche był sierotą, motywem działania obu postaci była służba krajowi (w przypadku Vernona - Temerii, natomiast Urbana - husyckim Czechom) oraz zemsta (Roche chciał zemścić się na królu Henselcie i czarodzieju Detmoldzie za powieszenie członków jego oddziału, Horn chciał pomścić swoją matkę, spaloną na stosie z rozkazu biskupa wrocławskiego Konrada za przynależność do grupy beginek). Byli w podobnym wieku, obaj nosili szaperony, byli honorowi, współpracowali z głównymi bohaterami dzieł, w których występują (Vernon z wiedźminem Geraltem z Rivii, Urban z medykiem Reinmarem z Bielawy), *Jest to człowiek pełen honoru i wierny tym, którzy mu pomogli - walczył za króla Foltesta, po jego śmierci postanowił uratować, a następnie otoczyć opieką jego córkę Anais. Zawsze walczył dla interesu Temerii, *Głosu użyczył mu Krzysztof Banaszyk, który wcielił się również w Geralta w audiobookach. Kreacja Krzysztofa Banaszyka przez niektóre osoby grające w polską wersję językową została okrzyknięta jedną z najlepszych. Aktor ten został wyróżniony w dubrecenzji portalu dubscore.pl , **Początkowo głosu Vernonowi miał użyczyć Wojciech Majchrzak. Taka informacja pojawiła się na FilmWebie i Wikipedii przed premierą gry. Być może była to dezinformacja przepisana z jednej strony do drugiej. Bądź też aktora zmieniono w trakcie nagrań, *Skuteczność działań Vernona polega na brutalności i rozwiązaniach siłowych. Widać to doskonale podczas zabójstwa Detmolda i Henselta (o ile gracz na nie pozwoli), *Dzięki Vernonowi Geralt odzyskuje wspomnienia dotyczące swojej "śmierci" i Pogromu Rivijskiego, *W trakcie przesłuchania w więzieniu La Valettów Geralt może wpierw obrazić, nazywając kurwim synem, a potem nawet go zaatakować - niestety ten scenariusz kończy się śmiercią wiedźmina, który zostaje zastrzelony z kuszy przez Ves, *Według Talara Vernon to "Patriota, chociaż chuj", *Geralt może dwa razy zmierzyć się z Vernonem na pięści: w preludium zadania "Na kacu", tak samo jak w "Przeciw Niebieskim Pasom". Jednakowoż to drugie odbywa się w bardziej luźnej atmosferze ("Pokaż co potrafisz mój pasiasty przyjacielu"), *W trakcie gry widać wyraźnie, że Roche darzy Geralta swego rodzaju sympatią i szacunkiem, a później nawet i przyjaźnią, **W kilku przypadkach Geralt pełni rolę "głosu rozsądku" Roche'a m.in. powstrzymuje kapitana przed pobiciem czcicieli Vejopatisa (za wyzwanie Niebieskich Pasów od "kurwich synów") we Flotsam, wpływa na jego decyzję o oddaniu Anais, czy zezwala, bądź nie, na zabicie Henselta, *Roche kilkakrotnie, niezależnie od "ścieżki", ratuje Geraltowi skórę m.in. w lochach La Valettów, w obozie Nilfgaardczyków w drodze Iorwetha oraz pomagając wiedźminowi przekraść się przez obóz Keadweńczyków, *W ścieżce Iorwetha miał elf ów okazję zabić Vernona. Oszczędził go dlatego, że jak to określił "był wymierającym gatunkiem", mimo tego sam twierdził, że zastawiał pułapki na dowódcę niebieskich pasów i próbował zabić go wraz z Triss i Geraltem po przybyciu do Flotsam, **W ścieżce Roche'a to sam kapitan ma okazję zabić niesławnego elfa, lecz musi się wycofać z powodu obławy elfich łuczników, *W trakcie rozmowy z Iorwethem elf przyznaje, że Vernon to ewenement w szeregach oddziałów specjalnych ds. nieludzi. Elf wierzy, że im dłużej Roche działa tym skuteczniejszym i bezwzględniejszym się staje. Dodaje on także, swoje powątpiewanie by ktokolwiek był w stanie dorównać skuteczności Roche'a, *O Vernonie krąży wiele anegdot i plotek: **Gdyby wszyscy wrogowie zapłacili mu po orenie, mógłby kupić Temerię z przyległościami, a jeśli wszyscy przyjaciele zebraliby się, aby go pochować, Roche musiałby pogrzebać się sam. Ponoć wystarczy wrzucić do trumny nóż i da radę, **W trakcie rozmowy z żołnierzem w obozie Henselta, Kaedweńczyk zdradza swą niechęć wobec Niebieskich Pasów i ich kapitana - Roche'a, który według obozowych opowieści zjada elfie uszy, *Vernon Roche pojawił się na okładce wydania Pani Jeziora z 2011 r. wydawnictwa SuperNowa, mimo iż jest postacią wymyśloną jedynie na poczet drugiej części gry, *Podczas pobytu we Flotsam podał się za korzennego kupca - Emhyra var Emreisa. (nawiązanie do cesarza Nilfgaardu), *W Edycji Rozszerzonej, w akcie III wypełniając misje "Tajemnice Loc Muinne" (ścieżka Iorwetha), mając możliwość skorzystania z megaskopu, Geralt dowiaduje się, iż Vernon został przez Jana Natalisa wysłany wraz z oddziałem na południe. Konetabla zapewne zaniepokoiły pogłoski o przekroczeniu Jarugi przez Nilfgaard, *Jego wizerunek widnieje na specjalnej karcie bohatera do gry w gwinta. Należy ona do talii Królestwa Północy, *Vernon powiedział że dla Temeri zrobi wszystko, nawet się skurwi, *Pojawia się w pożegnaniu białego wilka na ślubie Geralta i Yennefer.